Playing SlenderMan
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Al escuchar la platica que sostenían Kevin y Bebe en la sala de computación acerca de un juego, Clyde intentará saber de que juego se trata y cuando terminar las practicas del equipo de futbol americano, va a la casa de su novio para saber de una jodida vez el misterio de ese video juego y al jugarlo... tal vez no sea nada grato para el castaño. FIC FAIL.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

_Playing SlenderMan_

Los gritos que provenían del salón de computadoras despertaron la curiosidad de un castaño que se dirigía a las prácticas de futbol americano después de clases. Pero al escuchar aquellos gritos dignos de una buena película de terror, se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta una de las ventanas que daban vista al interior del aula de computación.

— ¡Maldito juego de mierda! —comentó la chica rubia que cerraba la ventana del juego de línea.

Clyde tenía sus cinco sentidos dedicados a la conversación que daría inicio entre la chica rubia que reconoció como Bebe Stevens, su ex novia y su pareja actual, Kevin Stoley. Para Clyde fue extraño que su ex novia estuviera con Kevin, desde que le había contado a Bebe la razón por la que decidió terminar con ella (Clyde le había confesado que sentía atracción por los culos de los chicos y así dio al descubierto la bisexualidad del castaño amante a la comida mexicana) la capitana de las porristas le había aplicado la ley del hielo (cosa que a Clyde le resultaba infantil, pero ¡vamos! ¿Quién era más infantil? ¿Clyde o Bebe?

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que cuando llegues a casa lo descargaras, Bebe. Nadie se resiste a jugar una sola vez a Slender.

— ¿Y perder sucesivamente? No sé que le ven de atractivo a este juego absurdo, sólo un adicto a los videos juegos podría gastar media vida y tiempo en ese juego ridículo.

— ¿Debo tomarme eso como un insulto o un halago? —preguntó con cierta diversión el pelinegro. No le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

—Tú eres diferente Kev—trató de remediar su comentario anterior la chica más deseada por los jugadores de futbol americano hasta los de baloncesto. —No hay juego que no hayas logrado terminar ¿o me equivoco?

—Aunque no lo creas… no he podido ganarle a Slender—confesó y sonrió para sí cuando vio cierto cabello castaño que se podía apreciar desde la ventana en donde estaba el holandés, Clyde no era un espía nada discreto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu límite? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Seis notas. Espero terminar el juego esta tarde cuando regrese a casa, así mañana por la mañana me darás mis diez dólares que sé que los ganaré, Bebe.

—De mi bolsillo no saldrá ni un centavo para ti, Kev.

—Mañana comprobare si es cierto lo que dices o no, mi querida B.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de computación y al no ver a su novio, se dirigió a casa.

Por haber llegado tarde a la práctica, el entrenador lo había OBLIGADO a dar vuelta a toda la cancha veinte veces, sin descanso y si eso no era peor castigo tuvo que aguantar como su mejor amigo, Craig Tucker le lanzaba comentarios nada agradables que involucraban sexo y Kevin, el chico anti-social que le gusta que le den por el culo cuando no hay un juego que no se haya terminado de su valiosa colección de juegos de todo tipo de consolas o cuando su querido castaño estaba en las prácticas y el mitad asiático estaría con su querido culo desprotegido.

Después de cumplir con el castigo severo que le había aplicado su maldito entrenador, Clyde tomó una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la casa de su novio, quería saber de QUE juego hablaban Kevin y Bebe en la sala de computación.

Clyde llegó a la residencia de los Stoley. Oprimió el botón que hacía sonar el timbre y a los pocos segundos salió la hermana menor de Kevin que al verlo, se alegró de verlo o eso pensó el castaño pues sin demorar mucho le dio permiso de ingresar a la casa.

— ¿Buscas a Kevin? —preguntó la adolescente.

—Si —respondió después de escuchar la pregunta de la hermana de quien era su pareja—. ¿Está en su cuarto?

La chica asintió tras la pregunta del castaño.

— ¿Quieres que le avise que estás aquí?

—No. No será necesario. Gracias por haberme recibido, nos vemos al rato, quiero estar un tiempo a solas con tu hermano.

—Kevin consiguió condones la semana pasada, Clyde y si quieren tener su "tiempo de caridad" avísame de un vez para no interrumpirlos.

Tras las atrevidas palabras de la chica, Clyde se sonrojó al mismo color de una bola para jugar 'quemados' ¿tener sexo con Kevin? Demasiado tentador… pero le interesaba más saber de que hablaban su novio con su antigua novia.

—Eso lo dejaremos para después, no tienes que irte.

—Como tú quieras, Cly, pero recuerda que has perdido una gran oportunidad, ya que mis padres no están en casa.

—Bueno, permiso.

Subió con rapidez los escalones que daban a la segunda planta de la casa de los Stoley. Observó que la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kevin estaba semi abierta, una sonrisa perversa se formo en sus labios ¿sorprender a su novio? 'Si ¿por qué no?' respondió su cerebro. De puntillas se fue acercando, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible… uno…dos…tres… a nada de sorprenderlo cuando al abrir la puerta, ve en la pantalla del computador de Kevin un sujeto sin rostro ¿QUÉ MIERDA ERA ESO?

— ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PORNO ES ESE, KEVIN? —gritó escandalizado Clyde ¿su novio veía esa horrible pornografía? ¿Qué había pasado con el listado que le había dado para darse buenas pajas?

—Sabía que no tardarías en venir, Clyde —dijo Kevin ignorando la pregunta totalmente fuera del tema que había formulado Donovan.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso, Kev? —Volvió a repetir la pregunta—. Y esta vez responde a mi pregunta —sentenció.

—Oh, se trata del juego Slender – The Eight Pages—respondió el chico con genes asiáticos.

—¿Es el juego de que hablaban tu y Bebe en la sala de computación? —volvió a cuestionar Donovan.

—Sabía que eras tú el que estaba escuchando… Clyde ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar pláticas que no te corresponden?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero… si escuche fue por simple casualidad, sabes que la sala de computación está de paso a la zona de campo y ahí TENGO que pasar para llegar a los vestidores y cambiarme…

—No debiste haber escuchado de todas maneras, Clyde.

—Okey. Lo siento, Kev ¿Me perdonas por ser un maldito curioso?

—Bueno, te disculpo.

—Ahora… ¿qué hacían Bebe y tu juntos? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué estaban jugando ese juego o porno?…sea lo que sea que es…

—Es un juego de moda, me sorprende que no lo hayas jugado todavía, según tu siempre estás al tanto de las modas y esas cosas…

—Pero no de los videojuegos, Kev.

—Lo ha jugado hasta Tweek… casi le da un paro cardiaco al pobre, pero suerte que estaba ahí Craig y pudo salvarlo antes de que Slender terminará con su cometido.

—Quiero jugarlo —habló con decisión el castaño—.Y lo terminaré… hoy.

—Imposible… nadie puede vender a Slender en un día, pero de acuerdo, será divertido verte perder amor.

—Mierda…el hecho de que me ganes en los videojuegos no implica que en TODOS los juegos voy a perder contra a ti.

—Pruébalo y si no llegas a más de dos notas… te obligaré a hacer algo que seguramente provocará que me odies.

—Acepto Kevin y te demostraré que soy mil veces mejor que tu.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla para dársela a su novio testarudo y bobo, sabía que Clyde no llegaría muy lejos, nadie lo lograba… tenías que ser un verdadero cojonudo si quería vencer a Slender en un día. El castaño se sentó en la silla y observó la pantalla, leyó las indicaciones de cómo moverse y como tenía que encender/apagar la linterna. Un juego simple… no será gran cosa, pensó al dar click a la opción de comenzar el juego.

El monitor dio vista a un bosque oscuro y Clyde se sintió confiado, no era la primera vez que jugaba juegos del género de terror, había jugado SAW ¿Qué cosas le haría este juego que no había experimentado o visto antes? Empezó a mover a su personaje y con el mouse iluminaba las partes que deseaba ver, lo primero que se topó fue un gran árbol, le dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando (N/A: No me acuerdo que mierda seguía del árbol así que pondré cualquier cosa que me acuerde del juego ¿okey?) Después se topó con una vieja camioneta, le preguntó a Kevin si había algo que le sirviera para ganar en el juego, el pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cosa que molestó al castaño.

Rodeó la camioneta y se encontró con una nota que decía "siempre viéndote"

—Que mierda… ¿Cómo que un mono siempre me verá? ¿Acaso me verá cuando me este dando una buena masturbada? Que mierda de juego, Kev…—su chiste terminó cuando la música del juego empezó a sonar más tenebrosa…

Siguió avanzando cuando llegó a una especie de edificio de un solo piso, entró y al moverse a la derecha para averiguar que había en el lugar ¡QUE CARAJOS ERA ESE PUTO CABRÓN! El sonido del juego empezó a sonar como una televisión vieja con mala recepción (N/A: Jugando a tamaño completo de la ventana) apareció el rostro del maldito puto y Clyde soltó un grito de terror.

El juego se detuvo…

Tardó unos segundos en tranquilizarse… ese maldito estúpido lo había asustado… volteó a ver a Kevin y este le sonrió, de esas sonrisas que le regalaba para tranquilizarlo cuando lloraba por el recuerdo de su madre ya muerta.

— ¿Cómo es que… juegas esto sin que te de miedo o grites? —se atrevió a preguntar ¿cómo era posible?

—Me he acostumbrado ¿ahora puedo exigir mi premio?

Asintió temeroso Donovan.

Kevin fue hasta la puerta y le puso seguro.

—Jugarás Slender hasta llegar a tener tres notas y después tendremos sexo.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Historia y final del asco, pero estoy medio encabronada de que la PC se haya jodido y mi fanfic DAW se haya jodido junto con todo lo que tenía guardado ahí ): ahora tengo que esperar a que la manden a arreglar ¡debo suplicar de que se salven mis documentos! (MI MÚSICA DE iTunes) Había avanzando un poco con el capítulo nuevo, para que la PC se jodiera de la nada Dx y en la laptop como no tengo NADA, NADA de NADA guardado… tendré que rogarle a los dioses de que no sea el fin de la PC ):**

**Espero que esta historia sin sentido les haya MÍNIMO entretenido. El Stolovan no es popular y sé que no recibiré muchos reviews por esto.**

**Nos leemos lectores/as.**

**Muffin Out.**


End file.
